Battle Pages/Cinder vs. Neo
"Cinder vs. Neo" is a battle that occurred in "The Coming Storm". Preceding Events During the Battle of Beacon, Neopolitan was about to strike Ruby Rose as she hung from Airship, when Ruby activated Hush, which was caught up by the strong winds and sent her flying away. Right afterward, Neo's boss, Roman Torchwick, was devoured by a Griffon. Neo went missing for the next few months, while Roman's superior, Cinder Fall, was heavily wounded by Ruby activating her silver eyes power on her, and battled Ruby and her group in Haven Academy, ending up frozen and defeated falling down a pool in Haven's vault. After Cinder awakened, she broke out of the vault, killed a passerby and stole her belongings, and used the money to get Lil' Miss Malachite to find out Ruby's whereabouts. The Fight The battle begins with Neo leaping off the balcony that she was standing on, and landing a blow on Cinder before her form shatters, and Neo charges at Cinder from a new angle, knocking her back. Neo proceeds to push Cinder back with a flurry of blows, forcing her back to Lil' Miss' table. Cinder launches off of the table and retaliates with a flurry of swipes from her hands, forcing Neo to tuck her parasol behind her and dodge every strike. As Cinder misses several kicks, she manages to strike Neo in the chin through a handstand kick with both feet, where Cinder leaps onto the bar's counter, as Neo floats there with her parasol opened to resume the battle. Neo sends some bowls flying into Cinder, followed by her unleashing a combo of kicks and umbrella strikes while dodging Cinder's kicks and swipes. Cinder sees an opening to grab Neo in the middle of another kick, and proceeds to catch her, throwing the diminutive fighter off the bar, with Neo using her umbrella to float to the ground. Cinder then leaps off a chair to deliver two airborne leaping kicks, both of which miss, followed by a series of punches and kicks, all of which are blocked by Neo and her umbrella. However, Cinder jumps off Neo, uses the roof as a second launching point and sends herself towards her opponent, barely missing a strike with her flaming fist, shattering a table with the blow. Cinder proceeds to jump onto the balcony and look down at Neo. At this point, Lil' Miss orders the to fighters to take it outside, and Neo pushes Cinder out of a window and onto the street outside. Cinder lands on her feet while Neo's form shatters once more. Cinder proceeds to create a fireball and launches it behind her, only for it to be blocked by Neo, who is wearing Roman's hat. Neo steps forward and glares at Cinder. Cinder states that she does not have time for Neo's misplaced blame, saying that if she wants revenge, she should take it up with Ruby. Neo, however, is unfazed, and once again charges Cinder. The Fall Maiden conjures a pair of fiery swords and parries Neo's strikes. The exchange of blows continues until Neo manages to twirl around for an opening, smacking Cinder in her blind spot in the left eye with the butt of her umbrella. Cinder reacts by activating her Maiden powers, blasting Neo back. Cinder states that they "both want the girl dead", and begins to rise into the air. Looking intimidated, Neo stands down. Cinder then proposes an alliance between the two of them to kill Ruby. Image Gallery V6 05 00003.png V6 05 00004.png V6 05 00005.png V6 05 00006.png V6 05 00007.png V6 05 00008.png V6 05 00009.png V6 05 00010.png V6 05 00011.png V6 05 00012.png V6 05 00013.png V6 05 00014.png V6 05 00015.png V6 05 00016.png V6 05 00017.png V6 05 00018.png V6 05 00019.png V6 05 00020.png V6 05 00021.png V6 05 00022.png V6 05 00023.png V6 05 00024.png V6 05 00025.png V6 05 00026.png V6 05 00027.png V6 05 00028.png V6 05 00029.png V6 05 00030.png V6 05 00031.png V6 05 00032.png V6 05 00033.png V6 05 00034.png V6 05 00035.png V6 05 00036.png V6 05 00037.png V6 05 00038.png V6 05 00039.png V6 05 00040.png V6 05 00041.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 6